Shaak Ti
=Shaak Ti= *Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/0/0d/Shaak_Ti_Hypori.jpgShaak Ti op Hypori http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/1/1c/Shaak_Ti_Lama_Su.jpgShaak Ti praat met Lama Su Quote: "Never have we been outmanoevred by droids. His strategy is without flaw." -- Shaak Ti, over Grievous op Hypori Shaak Ti was een vrouwelijke Togruta Jedi Master die in de laatste jaren van de Galactic Republic één van de belangrijkste Jedi was. Biografiehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shaak_Ti&action=edit&section=1Edit In haar leven trainde ze twee Jedi Padawans die echter allebei vroegtijdig stierven. Om haar Padawans op te leiden, nam Ti ze mee naar haar thuisplaneet Shili om hen daar voor te bereiden op het leven als Jedi. Ti vond dat training belangrijker was dan ervaring. Sommigen dachten dat Togruta giftig waren omwille van hun rode huidskleur en alhoewel dit niet correct was, deed Shaak Ti zelf niets om die beweringen te weerleggen. Shaak Ti werd uitgekozen als een Jedi High Council Member toen Yaddle overleed. In 22 BBY was ze één van de Jedi die naar Geonosis reisde om Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker te redden. Haar uitmuntende gevechtstechnieken zorgden ervoor dat ze de Battle of Geonosis overleefde. Eén van Shaak Ti's eerste missies tijdens de Clone Wars was Kamino tegen een aanval van de CIS te beschermen. Tijdens de strijd liet Lama Su haar de ARC Troopers zien. Lama Su wilde ze liever niet gebruiken omdat ze onvoorspelbaar waren, maar Shaak ti verzekerde hem dat de Jedi ze wel in de hand konden houden. Shaak Ti ging samen met Alpha-17 naar de laatste generation laboratoria die nog niet door de Battle Droids waren gevonden om de ongeboren clones te beschermen. Onderweg kregen ze hulp van Anakin en Obi-Wan. Met z'n vieren gingen ze naar een van de generation labo's en beschermden die tegen de Battle Droids door de doorgang te versperren. Ze was daarna één van de eerste Jedi die een confrontatie met General Grievous overleefde op Hypori. Voor haar acties te Ando kreeg Shaak Ti heel wat waardering van haar mede-Jedi en van Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Later in de Clone Wars was Shaak Ti toegewezen als de Jedi Master die op Kamino de training van de Clone Cadets moest overschouwen. Hierbij kreeg ze hulp van voormalige Bounty Hunters El-Les en Bric. Shaak Ti bekeek de simulaties en oordeelde welke Clone teams klaar waren voor de strijd. Dankzij haar kreeg het sukkelende Domino Squad nog een laatste kans om zich te bewijzen, wat ze ook deden. Nadat de Rishi Moon Listening Post was vernietigd, ontving Shaak Ti samen met Lama Su Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi in Tipoca City om de nakende aanval te bespreken. Tijdens de Battle of Kamino hielp de Togruta om het command centrum te verdedigen tegen de Aqua Battle Droids. Net voor het einde van de Clone Wars waren Shaak Ti en Mace Windu erg dicht bij het opsporen van de mysterieuze Darth Sidious na een onderzoek dat hen leidde naar The Works op Coruscant. Net daarna werd thumb|250pxde planeet echter aangevallen door de CIS en was Shaak Ti één van Palpatine’s lijfwachten. In een tweede duel met Grievous bleek de cyborg opnieuw te sterk, maar hij liet Ti in leven nadat hij Palpatine meenam naar de Invisible Hand. Tijdens Order 66 bevond Shaak Ti zich in de Jedi Temple. Ze slaagde er in om Coruscant te verlaten en te vluchten naar Felucia waar ze probeerde om de gebroken Jedi Maris Brood terug naar het goede pad te leiden. Door haar Force krachten hield Shaak Ti het hele leven op Felucia in harmonie met elkaar. De Felucians waren Shaak Ti's onderdanen, net als alle wezens en planten op de planeet. Na Kazdan Paratus werd de Secret Apprentice door Darth Vader naar Felucia geleid om Ti uit te dagen en te vermoorden. De Secret Apprentice en Shaak Ti vochten op Felucia nabij een enorme Sarlacc. Ti had zijn aanwezigheid al veel langer aangevoeld en maakte zich klaar voor het beslissende duel. Shaak Ti commandeerde de Sarlacc om de Secret Apprentice vast te houden tijdens hun duel maar hij ontbond al zijn krachten en in de gewonde toestand waarin Shaak Ti daarna verkeerde, voorspelde ze op een meelevende manier dat de Sith elkaar altijd verraden. Uiteindelijk deed de Secret Apprentice een poging Shaak Ti te grijpen om haar te redden toen ze in de Sarlacc tuimelde maar die poging was tevergeefs. Achter de schermenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shaak_Ti&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/f/fa/TFUShaakTi.jpgShaak Ti in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/a/ab/ShaakvsApprentice.jpgShaak Ti vs. Secret Apprentice *Shaak Ti werd gespeeld door de Israëlische actrice Orli Shoshan. *In Episode III werden maar liefst twee scènes van Shaak Ti verwijderd waarin ze stierf. In de eerste scène doodt Grievous haar aan boord van de Invisible Hand. In een tweede versie wordt ze vermoord door Darth Vader tijdens een meditatie in de Temple. De enige maal dat Ti te zien is in Episode III is als hologram in de Jedi Council. *In Star Wars: The Force Unleashed werd Shaak Ti opnieuw tot leven geroepen. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shaak_Ti&action=edit&section=3Edit *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones[[Bestand:180px-ShaakvsApprentice.jpg|thumb]] *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Clone Cadets **ARC Troopers Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shaak_Ti&action=edit&section=4Edit *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *Shaak Ti in de Databank *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Top Trumps Clone Wars *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams